


Titania's Revenge

by mific



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Bestiality, Blank Verse, Crack, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Iambic Pentameter, Kink, Love Potion/Spell, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Oberon's going to regret tricking Titania . . . Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts), [allofmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmyheart/gifts), [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 Stage of Fools challenge as a Madness treat for Lexigent, allofmyheart and Heliopause. Well it _might_ be a treat, although some of you preferred less explicit fic. It's a little kinky in a mostly humorous way, and not actually explicit, plus y'know, there's the crack factor.

                          ~~~

_[a sheltered grove in the forest. OBERON reclines in a bower. TITANIA enters]_

OBERON  
Sweet queen, why dost thou toward me wax so cold,  
Who art thy rightful lord within this realm  
Of shadows and of sprites. Since our exploits  
With Theseus and the rest, thou hast refused  
To share my couch of flowers, not e'en one night.  
  
TITANIA  
My lord, I fear that I remain transfixed,  
By the love drops with which thou magicked me.  
I pine for the soft fur, the lambent eyes  
And the delightful long and mobile ears  
Of Bottom, whom our minion Puck transformed  
So that he was beast-headed. Now I find  
That ordinary features please me not,  
And stir no amorous feelings in my breast.  
I long for the caress of mobile lips  
from whence spill braying cries in pleasure's heat.  
Even thy regal, handsome face no more  
Stirs any passion in me, for thou lacks  
Fur, ears and all the features of an ass.

OBERON  
Thou jest! That spell is long since cast aside.

TITANIA  
E'en so, while ruled by it I was most fixed  
On Bottom as my object of desire.  
'Tis this inflames me now. O, good my lord,  
We are alone within this bower, wilt thou  
Not play this part for me? To fan the flames  
Of love and lust, until the glamour fades,  
And things betwixt us are set back to rights?  
No one shall see. The copse is thick without.

OBERON _[aside]_  
Can this be true, that if I do transform  
My voice into a bray she will be warm  
In her affections? Well, 'tis worth a try,  
So's to unlock her love.  
_[brays softly]_  
Like this, my sweet?

TITANIA  
Aye, for that whinny doth provoke a surge  
Of love and longing deep within my breast.  
Again, my lord, for I feel pleasure's urge  
Rise in me at the sound, I do confess.

_[OBERON brays again and goes to kiss her]_

TITANIA _[Holding him off with one hand]_  
Please, dear lord, change thy noble face for me,  
To mimic Bottom's animal visage.  
I need the touch of fur to be aroused  
by thee, need thee to grow soft ears that I  
May fondle them and achieve pleasure's crest.  
Grant but this boon and once we've made the beast  
With two backs, all will truly come to rights,  
And I'll once more resume my rightful role,  
As thy dear bedmate and most loving wife.

_[Maddened by lust, he transforms his head into that of an ass]_

OBERON _[braying excitedly]_  
Like this, my dear one, does this rouse the fire  
Of pleasure in thy heart and loose thy loins,  
That I may slake my burgeoning desire  
On thee, with th'animal rutting of an ass?

TITANIA  
Most strangely, yes. O my lord, take me now  
Whilst thou art half a beast—'tis such delight!  
I am o'ercome indeed to see thee so,  
And hear thee bray thy passion to the night.

_[They couple. After, OBERON lies drowsing on TITANIA's bosom]_

TITANIA _[smugly]_  
That was most fiery and enjoyable.  
I have a mind, Oberon, to keep thee thus,  
with fur and limpid eyes and drooping ears  
To add much needed spice t'our marital bed.

OBERON _[lifts his ass's head to peer at her suspiciously]_  
Curse thee, Titania, playing me for a fool.  
Thou wast not still enmagicked by the herb  
But counterfeiting all.

TITANIA  
Not all, my lord.  
In truth I find thy aspect as an ass  
Appealing. We shall have to try't again  
Some time, perchance in a more privy grove  
With fewer subjects tittering in the boughs.

_[OBERON leaps up, braying angrily, chasing PUCK and several other fairies into the trees]_

TITANIA  
I stand revenged, yet, I expect my lord  
will find a way to pay me back in turn.  
_[Stretches languorously]_  
I can but pray t'will be as pleasurable,  
As this excursion into bestial form.

So do we jest, and fan the flame within  
Our love through amorous contest; thus both win.  
  
                   

                                      ~~ the end ~~


End file.
